1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to authenticating a public key, and more particularly, to authenticating a public key without an authentication server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission and reception of data through a wired/wireless network is performed between remote devices, and thus, is exposed to the danger of security breach. Security concerns, such as hacking or tapping, generally arise in connection with the devices that do not have authority to transmit or receive data. One method for improving the security concerns is to use a security key. In this method, data is encoded using the security key and can be decoded only by a device that knows the security key. A symmetric key method or an asymmetric key method may be used as an algorithm to generate a security key. In the asymmetric key method, an encryption key used to encode data and a decryption key used to decode the encoded data use different methods, and data is encoded and decoded using a public key and a personal key corresponding to the public key.
In the asymmetric key method, a public key needs to be authenticated as is a public key of a specific device. For example, by authenticating that a public key A is a public key of a device A, a device B communicating with the device A can decode data received from the device A using the public key A. However, a public key infrastructure needs an additional server for performing authentication, that is, a certificate authority to authenticate a public key.